True Blood Oneshots
by HPFangirl71
Summary: These are all Oneshots I am doing for a contest... It may just be the one piece or I may post more if I make it safely through each challenge. My 1st time writing True Blood, Thanks!
1. Almost Dying Sookie

**Almost Dying…**

This wasn't how she wished to die. Not this slow and painful death at the hands of two selfish vampires who were hell bent on walking within the sun's god damned light. No Sookie had always seen herself as going down struggling...fighting with every essence of her being, that was just who she was She couldn't put up much of a fight now against two bloodthirsty men, their teeth sunk painfully within her skin, her blood flowing fast and furious from her veins into theirs.

Sookie hated them both for what they were doing. Russell's attack had been expected, the man was pure evil but having Eric feed on her blood had come as a complete shock of utter betrayal, especially after the kiss they'd shared just that afternoon. To think she had actually felt sorry for the bastard! Then there was Bill… he was supposed to love her, yet he'd all but served her up on a platter to these greedy fucks! He'd sat by without lifting so much as a finger toward her defense and now he watched as they fed greedily upon her magical fae blood.

She could feel the essence of her life force leaving her body. She was drifting away as fast and furiously as her blood had. Her body weakened by its loss, her senses became dizzying haze but thankfully, she no longer felt the pain of the bites although the pressure of them was still there. She heard muffled sounds above her, like voices but they were distorted and mangled somehow. Suddenly the pressure upon her limbs ceased but it was also then that she felt herself descending into nothingness.

When Sookie felt the warmth of Bill's blood filling her mouth she was more than shocked. So, he would save her after all, but didn't he know it was too late. She lapped up the blood at a fast and furious rate, trying hard to take in enough to compensate for the loss of hers. The sweetness of the blood overwhelmed her senses as she climbed out of the comatose cloud into which she'd almost descended. Bill had saved her from death once before with the power of his blood and it seemed he would do it again. Sookie was grateful that she wasn't dying but it didn't change the fact that something in her had died during this diabolical exchange of blood. No matter what Bill Compton did it wouldn't change the fact that his betrayal had killed her love for him…


	2. Date Night LafayetteJesus

**Date Night by HPFangirl71**

Lafayette got out of the car and looked at the bar he'd let Jesus bring him to, it looked more hillbilly than Merlotte's and that was hard to beat. He wanted to run like hell but his boyfriend obviously had other ideas. Jesus pulled his reluctant boyfriend toward the bar.

"Now don't thumb your black ass up at nothing till you at least tried it once," he said in that sexy Hispanic accent Lafayette found hard to resist.

With a chuckle in his throat, he locked fingers with the man and walked courageously toward the bar. He was only hoping it weren't filled with backwoods' hicks who didn't take to his kind. He just wasn't in the mood for a bar brawl tonight.

When they entered the bar, Lafayette was shocked as colorful strobe lights and the sounds of ABBA surrounded him.

"What the hell…?" he said as he looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

Jesus grinned like a Cheshire cat and exclaimed, "Its Disco baby!"

Lafayette shook his head back and forth, the man was full of surprises but this one really took the cake.

"So we're going to get our disco on tonight?"

"Sure why not?" Jesus asked him as he pulled him in for a kiss. Lafayette swore he saw several people do a double take as they exchanged the PDA but no one said a thing. They were two gay guys: one black, one Hispanic, dancing in a hillbilly bar to disco music… This was definitely a fucked up situation but if it made Jesus happy then what the hell. He loved the guy and it was cute to see him giggling before him. Besides how bad could this disco shit be, anything containing glitter and balls couldn't be all bad… could it?


	3. Dream Madness SookieEric

**Dream Madness by HPFangirl71**

Dark inviting eyes, drinking her in… strong Viking hands pressing roughly into her body… sharp fangs puncturing her throat… her blood flowing freely into her lover's mouth…

Sookie awoke with a slight gasp; guiltily she looked over at the man lying next to her. He wasn't the blonde man invading her dreams. Quietly she exited the hotel bed and went to the small couch. She could feel the urgency of the wet feeling within her panties. She felt the helpless feeling of her guilt as she slipped a hand beneath her flimsy nightgown.

Sookie was a good girl and good girls didn't think about other men when they already had a lover. They also didn't date vampires in the first place, but she loved Bill and didn't care much what people thought about her. So why was she feeling so damn guilty for having a harmless fantasy? She knew it was the effects of the blood… Eric's blood. It was like a siren's call to her, making her want him. She would never act on such feelings since she knew they were false, a form of vampire magic. She just couldn't stop those incredible dreams. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there waiting for her.

Her dreams filled themselves with Eric's tempting seduction. His hands would grasp her with such passion and need that she could almost feel them upon her now. In her dreams, she gave in freely to her desire, letting him have his way with her. This dream lover filled her body with such a frightening aching need inside. It almost made the conscious her want to give in even though she knew it wasn't real. It was madness but as she felt her orgasm rising, she knew it was a madness she could most certainly live with…


End file.
